1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure cap and/or a cap for adjusting the delivery of product and to a dispenser which includes a container of non-compact product and such a cap wherein the term "non-compact" is understood to mean a liquid, viscous, pasty or even powdered product.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a closure cap which also adjusts delivery is especially appropriate for dispensing one or more widely used product(s) such as shampoo, toothpaste, hair-remover, body lotion, sunscreen, antiseptic, liquid make-up, or alternatively food products such as mayonnaise or mustard.
In general, cosmetic, dermopharmaceutical, food or bodycare products of non-compact consistency are packaged in a container closed by a removable lid or by a dispensing cap equipped with a generally fliptop, closure member. To dispense the product the user removes the lid or opens the member which closes the cap. Caps which are opened by pulling and are known as "push-pull caps" are also known.
In the case of containers with a removable lid, it is possible to lose the lid. This then causes the product to become dried out or degraded by the ambient air. Furthermore, most closure caps commonly used do not allow a desired variation of the delivery with which the product is dispensed.